The Academy
Beginning as a cult first established in Ancient Egypt in ca. 3150 B.C., the Academy has since become a huge international organisation dedicated to the protection, upbringing and training of Descendants and all supernatural beings. The Academy itself acts much like a school, interlaced with some elements of a military organisation. Many Descendants, once their abilities manifest, are instantly recruited by the Academy to begin tuition and training in their abilities. These Academians are trained to possess full control over the entirety of their abilities, eventually to the point where they are only limited by their willpower and the natural limits of their abilities. While the Academy specialises in battle training specifically, it also boasts a education system, teaching much more mundane subjects more commonly found in universities and schools. Since the separation of Earth and Keleron in 1388 A.D., the Academy has also controlled and guarded the border between the two worlds, maintaining the separation between the two. It is the additional responsibility of the Academy to ensure that the supernatural and non-supernatural worlds remain apart, keeping the peace within both, and between them. Additionally, while many who attend the Academy tend to live outside its walls, the Academy also acts much like a foster home for many Descendants. The Academy itself is a massive complex, expanding to easily house up to ten-thousand beings and creatures alike within its walls. It comprises of 3 levels, with the lower two accessible to all Academians, and the upper level to higher ranking members of the Academy, including the Guardians. Within the supernatural world, the Academy is well-known for being a peacekeeping force, regulating criminal use of supernatural abilities, supernatural creatures and supernatural phenomena alike. As of present time, there are currently 3543 Academians, separated by rank into: * The Seven Guardians * 512 Masters * 2479 Academians * 545 Recruits Classes Though all Academians are trained in their own abilities so that they shine as their own individual, they are also placed into "Classes" once their initial training is complete. Such classes are only a form of categorising, and have never been a solidifying term for any individual Academian to conform to. The Academy has always held its duty to each and every individual, allowing each to shine in their own abilities, whatever they may be. There are 19 Classes in total separated into 4 main class types (Assassin, Mage, Melee, Ranged), each of which also allows specialisation into a subclass, should an Academian wish to further hone their abilities. Assassin * Rogue ** Mercenary * Scout ** Tracker ** Toxicologist * Shade ** Reaver * Slayer ** Blademage ** Runeblade Mage * Cleric ** Healer ** Sentinel * Haemomancer ** Blood Lord ** Blood Mage * Mystic ** Whisperer * Necromancer ** Demonologist ** Ritualist * Siren ** Instrumentalist ** Vocalist * Technomancer ** Engineer ** Titan * Venomancer ** Toxomancer ** Trainer ** Vixen * Warmage ** Elemental ** Runemage Melee * Barbarian ** Brawler ** Bulwark * Blademaster ** Champion ** Duelist * Deathknight ** Warlord * Paladin ** Medic ** Vanguard Ranged * Hunter ** Saboteur * Marksmen ** Artillery ** Heavy Weapons ** Sniper * Ranger ** Skirmisher The External Classes External to the Academy, there are other classes available to Academians that require incredibly specific training, and are not wholly available within the Academy itself due to the lack of trained Masters in such training or the complexity of the processes involved. Thus, the training for these classes is done separately, and usually without affiliation to the Academy at all. * Aya-Ka'aten * Deathringer * Soulweaver